


The Smallest Closet in the World

by lodessa



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good going, Harry.” I muttered to myself, or at least I started to before Murphy clapped her hand over my mouth.</p>
<p>“Don’t let it hear you!” She hissed up towards my ear, pressing me firmly against the wall with her small frame.</p>
<p>It was an exceptionally small closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Closet in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patrick_Diomedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrick_Diomedes/gifts).



It wasn’t until after Murphy had shut the door behind us and I’d slammed my head on the clothing rod, that I realized I’d led us into a closet, not another room. There wasn’t any time to try another door, either. The creature out there might be too dumb to understand doors, but it certainly was going to notice us if we went back out into the open.

“Good going, Harry.” I muttered to myself, or at least I started to before Murphy clapped her hand over my mouth.

“Don’t let it hear you!” She hissed up towards my ear, pressing me firmly against the wall with her small frame.

It was an exceptionally small closet.

Outside, I could hear the beast pacing around and clawing the furniture. Back in the closet, Murphy;s body was still flush against mine. She seemed to realize that as the same moment I did. because she abruptly pulled back the few inches the space constraints allowed for.

We were still really close together.

I could smell the scent of her deodorant and feel the heat radiating off her her body. There were so many reasons it was a bad idea to dwell on her proximity, but my brain didn’t want to listen. I considered the possibility of going out there and facing the monster, rather than confronting how much I wanted to pull Murphy to me.

“Don’t be an idiot.” She whispered, as if she could read my mind.

“I…” I started, forgetting I was supposed to be keeping quiet.

“If you are going to insist on using your mouth…” Murphy grinned, hands moving to unbuckle her belt, “You might as well put it to good use.

She didn’t have to ask me twice. I was down on the ground before she even got her jeans unbuttoned, hands positioned to help pull them down her muscular legs.

My tongue dragged across the thin cotton of her underwear, noting the fact that they were already somewhat damp. I felt her body respond as I found her clit through the material, licking and sucking through the thin barrier. I cupped her ass with my hands, feeling her hips arch forward as her legs opened wider to me. I could taste her leaking through the fabric, her breath changing pace as my thumbs slid up under her panties, edging forward. 

“Tease!” She gasped, and I held one hand to her lips, letting her taste her own arousal, before bringing my fingers back down to pull her sodden undergarments down, revealing her pale flesh and golden curls. 

I resumed what I had been doing with my mouth, without the intervening cloth, and ran one thumb along her opening, feeling her shudder in response and dig her fingers into my shoulders. I slid one index finger inside,curving it inward to press against her front wall and was rewarded with a stifled whimper and more finger clenching.  
I got the hint and picked up the pace, sliding a second finger inside of her and moving them with increasing speed, as I continued to alternate between licking and sucking on her clit. I used my free hand to massage her inner thigh, before replacing my mouth on her clit with the press of my palm as I pressed both thumbs inside of her, tongue slipping in between them to curl inside of her. 

Her body shook violently, as I found the right angle and rhythm to have her screaming into her forearm and collapsing against the door. She used her grip on my shoulders to pull me up to her level in order to kiss me deeply.

“I should have thought of that solution for your smartass mouth, long ago.” Murphy breathed against my lips.

Then she reached her hand down my pants and ran her fingertips down my throbbing erection.

“Apparently I wasn’t the only one who enjoyed that.” She smirked, before pushing me back against the wall, knees bent so that I was at the right height as she sunk down onto her knees and made short work of my jeans and boxers. 

I had to bite the back of my hand to silence my moan as she ran her tongue from my balls all the way up to the tip of my cock. Then she wrapped her mouth around me and slid more of me into her mouth than I would have expected her small mouth to be capable of, one hand gentle massaging my balls and the other against my backside, as her tongue swirled around her head of my cock. My whole body shuddered uncontrollably as she worked my cock with her hands and mouth, speed increasing slowly but surely, until I came in a matter of minutes, feeling her swallow me down and suck every last drop out of me.

“I love you.” I whispered, pulling her back up into a kiss, tasting myself on her.

“That’s the problem, Dresden.” She sighed, still smiling, “One little blow job and you get all sappy on me. I mean really, if I fuck you are you going to immediately get down on one knee?”

“Only one way to find out.” I grinned.


End file.
